Recoome
Recoome is one of the Ginyu Force who work for Frieza. He is the biggest (and second tallest), with a humanoid appearance and red hair. He is often speculated to be the second strongest after to Captain Ginyu. Despite his seemingly goofy attitude, Recoome is actually quite intelligent, not to mention extremely sadistic. The Anime When the Ginyu Force was called to Namek to take the Dragonballs back from Vegeta, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo did rock-paper-scissors to determine who gets to fight Vegeta. Recoome won, but decided to let Guldo fight Kuririn and Son Gohan first. During the fight, Recoome bet with Burter that Guldo was going to win in a few minutes, staking a chocolate nut bar. Time elapsed and Recoome gave Burter the chocolate bar. Confronting Vegeta After Vegeta killed Guldo, Recoome fought him. He initially appeared at a disadvantage, with Vegeta, when he lost his armor, and later a part of his hair, but Recoome beat Vegeta up so bad that Krillin and Gohan were forced to step in, saving Vegeta from Recoome's Eraser Gun. Confronting Gohan Recoome took out Krillin with one kick, injuring him too badly to fight anymore, and fought Gohan, beating him up. Not even Gohan's hidden powers were enough to defeat him. He bullied and beat Gohan in much the same way Nappa did, dominating the boy and sitting on him, and like Nappa, farted very loud several times on the kid (which is made even worse as one of Vegeta's attacks left Recoome's clothes damaged and with the patch covering his buttocks gone, revealing his bare butt). He used an attack known in the games as "Recoome Renegade Bomber" on Gohan. As Gohan moved in for a final attack, Recoome jumped over him and kicked him, breaking his neck. Confronting Goku ' '''Just when he had Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta at his mercy, Goku arrived on Namek, spinning Recoome around when he arrived at the battlefield. As Goku gave Kuririn and Gohan Senzu Beans, he threw one to Vegeta (as a reward for saving Kuririn and Gohan from Guldo). Recoome tried to catch it in his mouth, but missed. As Goku turned to face Recoome, Recoome taunts Goku, giving him the finger and mocking his son's pathetic performance. powered up for his ultimate attack (revealed to be a sort of energy explosion in the Tenkaichi games), but, seeing this as an opening, Goku elbowed him in the stomach while the giant was distracted, knocking him out cold with one hit. After Goku easily defeated Burter, causing Jeice to run away, Vegeta killed Burter, and then killed Recoome with an energy wave. It appeared to completely destroy his body, however his corpse was later seen by Gohan, fully intact, as he took Piccolo back toward the ship during Goku's fight with Frieza. After Death After his death, Recoome appeared alongside Burter, Jeice, and Guldo as King Kai invited them over to his planet in the next dimension to see if Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chaozu could defeat them. Recoome fought Yamcha, and was defeated with an energy wave, sending him flying through the clouds and into Hell. This is to show how much stronger Yamcha and the others have gotten, as they were originally devestated with fear when they saw that they had to fight the Ginyu Force. Great Saiyanman Saga In the Great Saiyaman Saga, Recoome, along with Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo, caused trouble in Hell and terrorized the ogres, but Goku and Paikuhan came to stop them. When Frieza sent the Ginyu Force after Goku, Goku defeated Recoome last, elbowing him in the back of the neck, causing him to fall into the Bloody Pond. Later, Paikuhan threw him, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Cell onto the spike, impaling them, and all seven villains were locked up in a cell. Kid Buu Saga Recoome was last seen in the Kid Buu Saga, in Hell alongside several dead villains, watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu. ''Dragonball GT Recoome made a brief cameo appearence along with several villains from the past in Dragonball GT. He was presumaly defeated and sent back to Hell along with other villains. Personality Despite his initial slightly brute attitude, Recoome is actually quite intelligent, using flamboyant poses, bullying behavior, and intimidation to get an angry reaction out of his prey. He acts in a rather goofy demeaner, but it is a ploy to manipulate those around him. In the Japanese and most other versions, Recoome is signified by his rather intimidating, sadistic, yet somewhat childish voice. In the funimation version, however, his voice is done in a way similar to a person who is mentally disabled. This has gained much critisism and controversy, especially noting as how his voice actor, Cristopher Sabat, had originally used a voice more original to the character, apart from this gravely baking away from the character originally being quite intelligent. Recoome is often believed to be the most flamboyant of the Ginyu force, next to Captain Ginyu, do to there constant poses. He is very sadistic and crude, as noted by Jeice. Powers and Abilities Recoome can shoot multiple energy based attacks, and flight like many other Dragonball villains. Some of his energy attacks are his Recoome Eraser Gun, Recoome Renegade Bomber, and, presumably his most powerful energy based attack is the Recoome Fighting Bomber. The most notable about Recoome is both his very thick hide since he's been beaten up and suffers litle to no damage and that he fought Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin without any help from the Ginyu Force, and he great physical strength. Gallery Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter Category:Minion Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Child-Abusers Category:Revived Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains